


В следующий раз

by SalemTheCat



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Action, Drama, M/M, Out of Character, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemTheCat/pseuds/SalemTheCat
Summary: Случайности не бывают случайными. Однажды обстоятельства заставили их встретиться лицом к лицу. Но было ли это совпадением, или же частью одного большого плана?





	В следующий раз

**Часть 1. Альбус**

 

Это случилось поздней осенью в Париже. В город он прибыл уже давно, с совершенно секретным рабочим визитом, и пробыл здесь к тому моменту немногим больше месяца. Странно, конечно, что вся эта суматоха с побегом Гриндельвальда из тюрьмы должна быть и его заботой тоже, ведь он — всего лишь скромный преподаватель трансфигурации в Хогвартсе. Но почему-то в Министерстве Магии считают необходимым брать консультации по некоторым вопросам именно у него, а потом тащить с собой на все заседания, где часами обсуждаются преступления Геллерта и его планы на будущее. При этом слово обязательно берёт самый нудный и чопорный представитель своей страны, чтобы в первую очередь во всех красках расписать свои успехи и только потом перейти к обсуждению насущных проблем. Однажды на таком выступлении Альбус по-настоящему заснул, но, похоже, этого никто, кроме него, и не заметил. Как и того, что он не слушал никого из спикеров. Из всех собраний Альбус сделал один важный вывод — во Франции готовят потрясающие сладости, а ещё у них очень вкусный и ароматный чай. Казалось бы, мелочеи, но пара подобных мелочей способна скрасить любое не слишком приятное времяпрепровождение.

Во всем стоит искать свои преимущества. Несомненным преимуществом именно этой поездки было посещение осеннего Парижа — чарующего, загадочного и божественно прекрасного. Легкий теплый ветерок колыхал яркие листья на деревьях, которые напоминали оперение феникса, солнце было нежным и ласковым, и весь город был наполнен пленительными запахами выпечки, цветочным ароматом, отдающим нотками самого разного изящного парфюма и почему-то — воздушной кукурузы.

Но настоящим везением можно было считать то, что очередное заседание магического совета было перенесено на следующий день и Альбус оказался предоставлен самому себе. Он решил не терять времени даром и насладиться прогулкой по осеннему Парижу, во время которой ему на глаза случайно попалась потертая маггловская цирковая афиша, приглашающая посетить последнее в этом сезоне выступление. Альбус всерьёз задумался. Было в этом что-то авантюрное. Притвориться на один вечер магглом и увидеть вживую представление, от которого, как говорят, нельзя отвести глаз. Ещё немного поразмыслив над этой заманчивой перспективой, Альбус двинулся в направлении огромного шатра, красно-белый купол которого был виден издалека.

Почему именно цирк так сильно взбудоражил его воображение? Почему он предпочёл восхищаться представлением магглов, которые играли в магию, а не маггловской медициной, порой и впрямь творившей чудеса, мануфактурой, производством или, скажем, градостроением, достигшими невиданных высот? Ответ был прост. Альбус никогда особо не скрывал, что именно эта черта магглов — создавать чудеса без помощи чар — всегда восхищала и даже в какой-то степени вдохновляла его на изобретение новых заклинаний и прочие эксперименты. Стоит отдать должное маггловской предприимчивости и находчивости, ведь не будь они напрочь лишены магии, не было бы многих удивительных вещей, которыми без зазрения совести пользуются и волшебники. К сожалению, в магическом мире это понимают далеко не все, но... об этом Альбус предпочёл не думать в данный момент: вокруг него и без того творилось столько ужасных вещей!

Сейчас же лучше сосредоточить своё внимание на представлении, ловить каждое слово, звук и движение, чтобы разгадать секрет трюков, разглядеть ловкость рук, увидеть правду среди лжи и эффектных отвлекающих маневров. Почувствовать азарт и удовлетворение оттого, что разгадал загадку иллюзорной магии. Нет, здесь нет ни одного волшебника, однако даже взрослые магглы изумлены магией, её красотой, блеском и могуществом, хотя каждый из них знает, что всё это обман. Они платят за это деньги, превозносят, восхваляют, качают лжецов на руках и объявляют их величайшими магами, не зная, что самое настоящее волшебство живёт рядом. Ближе, чем они могли бы подумать. Возможно, даже в них самих.

К слову, о магии... Закрыв глаза, Альбус почувствовал, что что-то не даёт ему покоя. Сначала он старательно пытался не обращать внимания на неудобство, ведь этим вечером ему очень хотелось побыть обычным магглом. Правда, вскоре навязчивое магическое присутствие стало казаться ему столь явным, что игнорировать его уже сделалось невозможно.

Он не мог точно сказать, отчего ему настолько неуютно, но здесь совершенно точно было нечто, а может даже, и некто, от кого веяло чужеродной, стихийной, необузданной, дикой и слишком темной для этого места силой. На какое-то мгновение Альбус даже подумал, что это чувство кажется ему знакомым, но очень быстро отказался от этой идеи — он не был уверен, наблюдает за ним человек или же существо, порождённое самыми темными магическими измерениями. Однако один факт всё-таки смог удивить Альбуса. Когда он достаточно сконцентрировался, то перед его взором предстала удивительная, но в то же время жуткая картина, от которой невозможно было оторваться: при всей своей неприглядности, нет, даже омерзительности, эта магия, а это точно была она, тонкими и незримыми человеческому глазу нитями осторожно, но в то же время плавно и беззвучно, перетекала мимо него и, словно боясь потревожить, продолжала аккуратно опутывать всё пространство вокруг, включая магглов и животных. Альбус пригляделся и отметил для себя, что магические нити очень похожи на лианы, которые показывал ему Ньют в каких-то маггловских книгах, но эти были черного, словно сотканного из самой тьмы, цвета, покрыты такими же бутонами, блестящими шипами и мерзкой серой слизью. Вдруг ужасающее растение остановилось, будто почувствовав, что его присутствие кто-то заметил. Бутоны раскрылись. Из них на Альбуса устремили взгляд тысячи желтых глаз. Обычно такого с ним никогда не случалось, но сейчас Альбус почувствовал, как его сковывает ужас. Всё продолжалось на протяжении нескольких ударов сердца, а затем темномагическая лиана с нарастающей скоростью начала удаляться.

Альбус открыл глаза и перевёл дух. От такого зрелища он позабыл, как нужно дышать. Сейчас в меньшей степени ему было жаль, что не удалось досмотреть представление до конца. Он встал, подхватил своё пальто и, аккуратно надевая его на ходу, чтобы не потревожить остальных зрителей, направился к выходу, постепенно ускоряя шаг, дабы не упустить ужасное растение, пока он его ещё чувствует. Наверняка у этого существа где-то здесь могло находиться гнездо или даже хозяин, который им управляет. Но кто мог за ним следить таким образом? И следили ли за ним вообще? А может, целью было массовое убийство магглов? И у кого хватило бы наглости наравне с трусостью, чтобы не явиться самому, а послать жуткое растение? Да, у Альбуса были некоторые подозрения на сей счёт, и он очень надеялся, что его ожидания не будут оправданы. Ведь тогда у него не останется выбора...

Альбус пытался не думать об этом человеке, выбросить его из головы, забыть о нем, как о ночном кошмаре, утекающем поутру, словно песок сквозь пальцы, но он не мог. Не мог от него избавиться, спрятать воспоминания в самый тёмный и дальний угол своего сознания, просто так расстаться с образом, который был ему столь дорог. Он прекрасно понимал, что этого человека больше нет, он никогда не вернётся. Теперь он живёт во тьме и делает это по своей воле.

Чувства Альбуса были слишком сложны для чьего-либо понимания не только посторонним человеком, но сложны даже для него самого. Он совсем запутался и не мог найти выход из этой, казалось бы, совершено дурацкой ситуации: часть его искала встречи с дорогим старым другом, другая же часть обвиняла во всех смертных грехах и желала только самого жестокого наказания для опаснейшего преступника, в которого этот друг превратился.

Альбус старался очистить свой разум, но почему-то с каждым шагом, приближающим его к источнику силы магического растения, сердце начинало колотиться всё сильнее. Неужели это и вправду он? Если да, то зачем он пришёл, зачем следил за Альбусом? Сейчас, когда в городе заседает конгресс, строящий планы по поимке Геллерта Гриндельвальда, выслеживать одного из членов совета было бы весьма глупо и нелогично. Нет... конечно же нет, Геллерт не будет поступать опрометчиво. Да и какой бы могла быть их первая за столько лет встреча? Они точно не станут мило беседовать за чашкой чая о прошлом и настоящем. Когда они встретятся, может случиться что угодно: возможно, один из них, или даже оба, будут испепелены, прокляты, превращены в какую-нибудь мерзкую тварь... Очень в духе Геллерта.

Всё закончилось слишком внезапно. Погрузившись в свои мысли, Альбус не заметил, как угодил в какую-то магическую ловушку. По крайней мере, так ему показалось. Он оказался в центре расширенного магическим образом помещения, по периметру которого расположилась уже знакомая ему лиана: её глаза-бутоны с интересом поглядывали на волшебника. Вокруг не было ни души, было темно и подозрительно тихо. Казалось, что эту леденящую тишину можно потрогать руками, она была неестественна, особенно в таком месте, как цирк.

Где же рёв зрительских оваций, обращенный к очередному шарлатану, нелепым и несмешным клоунам, страдающим от боли и унижения зверям, где непередаваемая вонь, состоящая из запахов пота, испражнений животных, дамских духов и сладостей? Где же всё это? Даже время, похоже, боялось продолжить свой ход в этом месте. Здесь не было ничего и никого, кроме него, растения, порождённого самой тьмой, и хозяина этого растения, пристально следившего за Альбусом — почему-то тот был в этом абсолютно уверен — чужими глазами.

На какое-то время он растерялся, но быстро взял себя в руки и зажёг на конце палочки огонёк Люмоса, чтобы осветить хоть что-то в непроглядной тьме. Растению этот ход не понравился. Оно мгновенно отрастило новые бутоны, которые тут же открылись, обнажая пасти с тремя рядами острых клыков. Из этих страшных скалящихся пастей лилась слюна, капли которой начинали пениться, стоило им коснуться поверхности пола. При этом растение предупреждающе зашипело на Альбуса, не переставая внимательно за ним наблюдать.

— Где твой хозяин? — Голос Альбуса в этом странном месте звучал глухо, слова будто превращались в стекло и падали на землю, беззвучно разбиваясь в пыль. Растение его услышало и, сжавшись плотнее в кольцо вокруг него, зашипело снова. — Кто бы ты ни был, прекращай. Здесь не место для черной магии. — Альбус надеялся, что его речь произведёт должное впечатление. Хотя волшебника, способного создавать такие магические ловушки, словами точно не напугать. — Иначе...

При этих словах растение, всё приближавшееся к Альбусу, решило сделать свой ход и, оскалив свои страшные пасти, из которых вытекала темно-серая дымящаяся слюна, двинулось на раздражающего её волшебника, в доли секунды опутывая его с ног до головы. За какое-то мгновение в центре пространства вырос кокон, плотно удерживающий свою жертву. Но прошло всего несколько секунд, как вдруг кокон начал светиться изнутри и разлетелся, словно бумажный фонарик, на тысячи тёмных лоскутков, медленно кружащихся в воздухе.

На том месте, где принял свою смерть страшный монстр, стоял Альбус, который не только не пострадал, но даже не помял своего пальто. Он был в ярости, но постарался ничем себя не выдать, а потому, стиснув зубы, продолжил спокойным голосом:

— Мы оба понимаем, что это всё бесполезно. Я знаю, что ты здесь, хватит прятаться. Твои шутки — или что бы это ни было — могут кому-нибудь навредить. Но в первую очередь ты вредишь себе самому, вытаскивая из тьмы таких тварей. — Вдруг он заметил какое-то шевеление теней в самом дальнем углу и решил пойти на рискованный шаг. — Геллерт, я знаю, что это ты. Никогда бы не подумал, что ты будешь прятаться, как трусливая мышь.

Поначалу тишина ему ничего не ответила, однако Альбусу показалось, что тьма, окружавшая его, начала шевелиться и пульсировать, будто бы собираясь в человеческую фигуру.

— Ты знаешь... весьма рискованно называть меня трусом, а тем более мышью... — Геллерт выходил из тьмы собственных чар постепенно: сначала появилась его наглая ухмылка, затем глаза, которые, как заметил Альбус, почему-то стали разного цвета, потом показалось бледное лицо, и вот, одним рывком, словно вынырнув из теней, появился и сам волшебник.

На какое-то мгновение Альбус потерял дар речи. Сердце начинало колотиться всё сильнее, и, Мерлин, никто не знал, чего ему стоило проявлять внешнее спокойствие, когда внутри всё сжалось от волнения. За эти годы Геллерт изменился до неузнаваемости, и не в лучшую сторону: злоупотребление черной магией оставило неизгладимый отпечаток на его внешности. Он пал слишком низко в погоне за иллюзорным могуществом, которое когда-нибудь убьёт его.

Да, Альбус множество раз видел колдографии Геллерта из настоящего, но кто бы мог подумать, что вживую он окажется ещё менее похожим на себя прошлого. Перед ним стоял незнакомец, в образе которого не осталось ни намёка на юношу с золотыми кудрями и лучезарной улыбкой. Это был человек, совершивший страшные преступления по отношению к магглам, магам, да и всей магии в целом.

Геллерт, заметив на себе оценивающий взгляд Альбуса, усмехнулся.

— Похоже, я тебе настолько противен, что ты не хочешь со мной говорить. — Он пожал плечами. — А я слышал, ты являешься мастером переговоров. Хорош же мастер, который не может сказать ни слова.

Альбус с удивлением отметил, что голос Геллерта остался таким же — насмешливым, уверенным и с игривыми нотками. Порою слушать его было сплошным удовольствием, однако то, что он говорил сейчас, не могло остаться без ответа.

— Геллерт, то, чем ты занимаешься... однажды это погубит не только тебя, но и тех, кого ты впутал в свои дела. Зачем ты сюда явился? Решил устроить очередную показательную казнь магглов?

— Альбус-Альбус, — Геллерт покачал головой, — это так в твоём стиле — заботиться обо всех сразу... магглы, маги... тебе и вправду всё равно, кого защищать? Ты же представляешь себе, что твоей силы не хватит на всех. Советую выбрать что-то одно. Говорят, такой подход помогает.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, на чьей я стороне. — Альбус старался сдерживаться, мысленно готовясь к неминуемой битве. Геллерт представлял собой опасность для всех, кто сейчас находился в цирке, и если его никто не остановит, то жертвы будут ужасающими. — Как бы то ни было, ты представляешь угрозу для всех нас. Ничего личного, Геллерт, но поймать тебя и передать кому следует — мой долг.

— Попробуй, если получится, — иронично хмыкнул Геллерт в ответ, — ничего личного, Альбус...

Геллерт взмахнул палочкой. Магическое пространство вокруг них беззвучно обрушилось, обнажая естественные краски этого мира. Снова стало невыносимо шумно, вернулась резкая и неприятная цирковая какофония звуков и запахов.

Они находились в каком-то захламлённом помещении для инвентаря, где и двигаться-то было сложно, не то что давать бой, однако отступать было поздно.

Где-то далеко на арене взревела барабанная дробь, приглашая зрителей затаить дыхание и ждать обещанного смертельного номера. Если бы магглы знали, что настоящий смертельный номер будет происходить в совершенно другом месте... Альбус приготовился. Здесь и сейчас свершалось то, чего он ждал столь долго, чего не хотел, но должен был сделать.

Во все стороны полетели искры заклятий. Альбус был настроен решительно: ему нельзя потерять Геллерта сейчас, нельзя позволить ему уйти и дать шанс продолжать совершать преступления. Геллерт прекрасно осознавал, что его соперник намерен идти до конца, и отчаянно сражался. Его глаза блестели и были полны азарта, в точности как и тогда, давным-давно, когда он впервые рассказывал Альбусу про идею найти источник неиссякаемой силы самой смерти.

Ловко, словно в танце, они переступали через преграды на пути и продолжали дуэль. Альбус не сразу заметил, что одно из заклятий неудачно отскочило и маленькая искра подожгла кипу сена, лежащую в углу. Огонь довольно быстро перекинулся на остальной инвентарь, коего здесь было предостаточно, и вскоре вокруг них заполыхало буквально всё.

Воспользовавшись замешательством Альбуса, который на секунду отвлёкся на пламя, Геллерт перешёл в решающее наступление и стал выпускать заклятия одно за другим, отчего Альбусу пришлось уйти в оборону. Ситуация принимала ужасающий оборот. Нельзя было допустить, чтобы пострадали магглы.

Стараясь не отвлекаться на огонь, который жадно пожирал цирковое имущество, Альбус решил возобновить атаку и ударил мощным заклятием, но Геллерт ловко увернулся. Похоже, у него был какой-то план. Он увернулся и от следующего луча, и резким движением руки направил в Альбуса полыхающие тюки сена.

В этот раз уворачиваться пришлось Альбусу, но внезапно он зацепился ногой за железное седло старого одноколёсного велосипеда и неловко упал, однако успел поставить щит от огня. К тому моменту, как Альбус смог подняться, Геллерт уже успел скрылся из виду.

Оглядевшись по сторонам, Альбус пришел к выводу, что дела совсем плохи — пока шла их дуэль, огонь перекинулся на цирковой шатёр и остальные помещения. Повсюду раздавались испуганные крики, пронзительный женский визг и рёв животных. Всё смешалось в дикий гул, наполненный страхом и ужасом.

Нужно было без промедления решить, что делать. Тушить пожар было уже бесполезно, а едкий дым застилал всё вокруг так сильно, что с каждым вздохом становилось труднее дышать. Альбус мог бы просто аппарировать подальше отсюда, но он, не раздумывая, бросился на помощь магглам.

 

**Часть 2. Геллерт**

 

Всё пошло не так, как ему хотелось. Изначально не должно было быть никакой дуэли. Он прекрасно понимал, что их с Альбусом встреча рано или поздно должна была состояться, но не в этом месте и не в это время. Сам Геллерт представлял это иначе и при других обстоятельствах. Но менять что-то было уже слишком поздно.

Сейчас у Геллерта было только одно желание — аппарировать прочь отсюда, подальше от Альбуса Дамблдора, его морали и дурацких воспоминаний, которые почему-то начали ворочаться в голове, словно растревоженный пчелиный рой.

Но аппарировать оказалось не так уж и просто. По непонятным причинам его занесло в какую-то рощу, которая, похоже, располагалась недалеко от горящего цирка — здесь прекрасно были слышны крики магглов и невыносимо пахло гарью.

Откашлявшись, пытаясь прогнать навязчивый запах горелого, Геллерт принял решение направиться в противоположную сторону, чтобы уйти как можно дальше. Если уж нельзя воспользоваться аппарацией, то придётся делать это маггловским способом и просто идти. Вряд ли Альбус догадается, что он находится здесь. Можно немного подождать, пока силы восстановятся и снова появится возможность перенестись в безопасное место.

Шагая по осеннему лесу, Геллерт не замечал его красоты, ему не было абсолютно никакого дела до открывающихся взору прекрасных картин. Чувствуя, что переполняется злобой, он полностью погрузился в свои мысли. Да, он злился. В первую очередь на самого себя и свои же глупые желания. Всего этого можно было избежать, если бы он не искал лишних приключений. Он прекрасно знал, что ещё не восстановился после побега из тюрьмы, но всё-таки решил проследить за Альбусом. Правда, в процессе настолько увлёкся, что подошёл слишком близко. Естественно, Альбус его заметил. Этот дурацкий блюститель морали... Из-за него пришлось потратить на бессмысленный поединок последние силы, и теперь Геллерт чувствовал, как предательски накатывает волна слабости. Чтобы прийти в себя, он сел на поваленное дерево и прикрыл глаза. Перед мысленным взором тут же начали проплывать неприятные воспоминания, память о которых была ещё слишком свежа.

***

Всем известно, что тюрьма МАКУСА — не самое приятное место, а когда имеешь личные счеты с одними из самых важных персон этой организации, то считай, что для тебя открылись небольшие персональные врата в преисподнюю.

Но Геллерту в какой-то степени повезло — в отличие от других заключенных он не боялся места, в которое попал, как и не боялся того, что его могло ожидать в этом месте, напоминающем один из кругов ада из произведения известного маггловского поэта. Это был своеобразный колодец, в который бросали всех, кто стал неугоден обществу или, по мнению кого-то влиятельного, был слишком опасен. Вместо камер были ямы, не просто не позволяющие колдовать, а высасывающие магию и сводящие с ума настолько, что некоторые не слишком устойчивые волшебники в итоге пытались сделать подкоп, стирая руки о камни. Не самый приятный исход.

Геллерт был удостоен чести находиться в отдельной камере-яме. Одна стена, если её можно было считать таковой, очень сильно осыпалась; здесь было сыро, холодно, особенно ночами, когда всё вокруг покрывалось толстым слоем инея, а иногда откуда-то капала вода. Воняло здесь тоже отменно — временами щипало глаза и выступали слёзы.

Дважды в день ему приносили гадкую жижу, которую почему-то называли едой, и воду. В остальное время надзиратели предпочитали обходить стороной его камеру и никак не контактировать с «особым» заключенным. Геллерт буквально ощущал чужой первобытный ужас, когда проходящие мимо пытались ускорить шаг. И сам чувствовал себя диким зверем, запертым в клетке.

Да, его боялись, и не без причины. Боялись все, начиная с других заключенных и заканчивая охранниками, которые наивно полагали, что за время работы многое повидали. Что ж, теперь они «видали» ещё больше...

Однако был один волшебник, которого окружающие сторонились куда больше, чем «самого опасного тёмного мага». Геллерту казался забавным сам факт того, что кто-то мог ввергнуть заключенных в неописуемый и трепетный ужас. Этот кто-то был начальником тюремной охраны: высокий, статный и подтянутый человек, который никогда не боялся тех, кто был заперт в камерах. Когда он приходил в тюрьму, его ярость чувствовали буквально все, она была настолько сильна, что пугала окружающих до дрожи в коленях. Заключенные чувствовали её сильнее других. Они пытались выкопать в камере нору поглубже и забиться туда, лишь бы не становиться между опасным волшебником и его целью.

Сам же начальник охраны полагал, что все, кто сидит в этой тюрьме, — отбросы, позорящие магический род, гниль, недостойная существовать на этом свете. Для него ничья сила или могущество не значили ровным счётом ничего.

Любопытный экземпляр. Только вот самым интересным Геллерту показались слухи о том, как любит развлекаться этот самый мистер начальник. Иногда, когда наступал вечер и становилось особенно мерзко, сыро и холодно, а в грязном узком коридоре гасили без того тусклый свет, заключенные втихаря обменивались рассказами о том, что из камер пропадают маги — уводят на допрос, и они попросту не возвращаются.

Когда нет иных источников информации, кроме как слушать истории, порою больше походящие на бред, услышанное всегда можно подвергнуть сомнению. Но Геллерт точно знал, что маги действительно пропадали. Более того, он видел это своими глазами.

Это могло значить, что однажды настанет и его час. Всё это произойдёт очень скоро, ведь не нужно быть провидцем, чтобы понять одно — у мистера начальника особые планы на Геллерта. Всем своим видом и указаниями, которые он оставлял относительно «особого» гостя, начальник тюремной охраны часто давал понять, кто именно станет следующим, кого уведут в специальную комнату на допрос и кто уж точно не вернётся оттуда живым. Что ж, пусть рискнёт. Несмотря на неважное общее состояние, вызванное условиями заключения, и слабость из-за отобранной магии, Геллерт был уверен в своих силах и точно знал, что сможет дать отпор любому, кто захочет забрать его жизнь.

Геллерт терпеливо ждал этого момента. Он не потерял счёт времени и точно был в своём уме. Он мог бы даже сказать, сколько дней, часов и минут находится в тюрьме. Но почему-то именно в тот день у него было предчувствие, что скоро всё закончится. Именно в тот день начальник охраны решил, что настало время вызвать на допрос своего «самого важного гостя».

Когда за ним пришли, Геллерт был уже готов к любым непредвиденным обстоятельствам. Включая самый неблагоприятный исход. Грубо и не особо церемонясь с заключенным, охранники заковали его в зачарованные цепи и куда-то потащили по узкому и плохо освещённому коридору. Геллерт насторожился. Могло ли это означать, что в той части тюрьмы, куда его ведут, можно колдовать? Если он найдёт в себе достаточно магии для того, чтобы освободиться от цепей, у него будет шанс выбраться отсюда.

Тем временем конвой уже распахнул перед ним тяжелую дверь в какое-то большое помещение, под сводчатым потолком которого висело несколько ламп — от их яркого света в глазах тут же потемнело. Когда зрение снова вернулось к нему, Геллерт увидел, что в центре комнаты стоят небольшой металлический стол и два стула, на одном из которых сидит начальник охраны и мерзко улыбается, глядя на свою новую жертву. Однако ситуация заключалась в том, что сегодня в планы Геллерта не входило быть чьей-либо жертвой. Ситуацию всегда можно обернуть к собственной выгоде.

Грубо усадив его на свободный стул, конвой поспешил удалиться, оставляя Геллерта один на один с мистером начальником, который протянул низким командным голосом:

— Что ж, Геллерт Гриндельвальд, собственной персоной...

— Давайте обойдёмся без наигранных церемоний приветствия, — резко прервал его Геллерт, — мы оба прекрасно знаем, зачем вы вытащили меня сюда и что, — на этих словах он хищно улыбнулся и злобно посмотрел на собеседника, — один из нас не выберется отсюда живым.

В ответ на это начальник охраны лишь рассмеялся, и этот смех тотчас же разнёсся по комнате неприятных эхом.

— Ты действительно думаешь, что сможешь сделать мне что-нибудь? — Не переставая смеяться, он скорчил гримасу ужаса. — Как страшно, помогите!

— Посмотрим, кто будет смеяться последним... — с вызовом ответил Геллерт.

— Молчи, мразь! — резко оборвал его мистер начальник, давая волю своему гневу. — Да. Ты здесь не просто так. Ты виновен! Виновен в том, что забрал жизнь у многих, кто этого не заслужил!

— Это так удивительно... — хотел было поддеть его Геллерт, но ответом ему послужил резкий удар в челюсть. Стул, на котором сидел Геллерт, угрожающе скрипнул, но выдержал. Свет в помещении замигал, кандалы, которые сдерживали магию, предательски заскрежетали. На мгновение в глазах ярко вспыхнуло, а когда вспышка прошла, на смену ей пришла резкая боль, но это породило ещё большее нежелание сдаваться. Сплюнув на пол кровь, Геллерт с вызовом посмотрел на своего собеседника. — Как это грубо... с вашей стороны... — выдохнул он.

Глаза мистера начальника были переполнены яростью, ненавистью и, кажется... безумием? Весьма жуткое и одновременно жалкое зрелище.

— Ты заслуживаешь смерти за то, что сделал, за то, что разрушил жизнь...

— Чью именно жизнь? Я не уверен, что мы с вами настолько близко знакомы... — Геллерт удивлёно вскинул брови.

Мистер начальник гневно фыркнул и сделал палочкой знакомое движение. Геллерт насторожился и удивился скорее не от осознания того факта, что здесь можно было колдовать, а потому, что он знал это заклинание. Это было Ревелио!

На его глазах черты лица собеседника начали меняться, и перед ним предстал не кто иной, как... Персиваль Грейвз! Правда, совершенно не похожий на себя прежнего — небритый, с ещё более поседевшими волосами и темными кругами вокруг опухших глаз, в которых плясала искра безумия... Он больше напоминал пьянчугу, которому под стать валяться в грязном переулке, нежели элегантного и безупречного волшебника, некогда возглавлявшего отдел магического правопорядка МАКУСА.

— Оу... — протянул Геллерт, — мистер Грейвз! Давно не виделись! Вы не находите, что это... уж очень иронично. Не хочу вас расстраивать, но сама идея настолько попахивает второсортностью... удивить меня вам не удалось.

— Замолкни! — взревел Грейвз и направил на Геллерта палочку.

Да, стоило ожидать, что Персиваль применит непростительное заклятье.

С тех самых пор, как Геллерта заточили в тюрьму, а Грейвза освободили, прошло уже достаточно большое количество времени. Насколько было известно Геллерту из тихих разговоров охраны во время дежурств, после освобождения жизнь Персиваля пошла наперекосяк. Как только колдомедики смогли поставить его на ноги, в МАКУСА тут же начались проблемы. Со всех стороны сыпались бесконечные обвинения в шпионаже. В итоге его отстранили от должности, чуть не уволив. Благодаря вмешательству мадам Пиквери он остался на свободе. Если бы не она, то Персиваль мог бы составить Геллерту компанию в его персональной яме.

Видимо, дела и вправду были настолько плохи, что Персиваль пошёл на такой шаг...

Нет, они не встретились как старые друзья, но почему-то Геллерт был рад такому повороту событий. Даже несмотря на то, что в данный момент Грейвз совершенно потерял контроль: закончив применять к Геллерту заклятия, явно относившиеся к чёрной магии, он стал его избивать.

Удар сменялся ударом, Персиваль не разбирал, куда бить. И вот уже Геллерт лежал на полу, чувствуя, как угрожающе хрустят его сломаные кости и на пол льётся его кровь, а Грейвз всё не мог остановиться, нанося удары уже ногами, обутыми в тяжелые ботинки. Вот только Геллерт умел терпеть боль. Это означало, что он жив и что всё ещё может измениться. Они ещё могут поменяться местами. Тогда он не будет милосерден к Персивалю.

Геллерт знал, что смог сломать Грейвза и с каждым ударом тот отыгрывается за всё, что ему пришлось пережить. В какой-то степени Геллерт был разочарован: он думал, что Персиваль сильнее духом. Ведь всё, что не убивает нас, делает сильнее.

Мистер Грейвз оказался слаб. Он не выдержал и опустился до необходимости доказать самому себе, что ещё на что-то годен. Была какая-то особая прелесть в том, чтобы видеть, как опускается на дно такой уважаемый мракоборец, как он, выпустив на волю свой гнев, падает на стул от усталости и, тяжело дыша, переводит дух. Но не было ничего более приятного, чем наблюдать за страхом, который читался в его глазах. Да, он всё ещё боялся Геллерта, несмотря на то, что чуть его не убил.

Сломанные кости можно срастить, да и зубы можно вырастить снова, для этого нужно лишь подобрать необходимые зелья. А вот сломленный дух уже не излечить ничем. Персиваль не в силах вернуть свою жизнь обратно.

Кое-как сев на полу, Геллерт с трудом выговорил:

— Что же вы от меня хотите, мистер Грейвз? — Он попытался придать своему голосу как можно больше уверенности, насколько могла позволить не унимавшаяся боль.

Тот посмотрел на него с удивлением и всё тем же страхом. Затем почему-то прикрыл глаза руками, размазывая по лицу кровь.

Однако то, что он затем сказал, заставило Геллерта утратить какую-либо связь с реальностью и перестать понимать всю сложившуюся ситуацию.

— Прошу прощения. — Он посмотрел Геллерту в глаза и — вдруг — перешел на шепот: — Я не должен был. Я чуть не убил тебя. Это не то, что я должен сделать. Не пойми меня неправильно, ты мне мне всё так же противен, но...

— Но? — с интересом подхватил Геллерт, пытаясь повторить интонации. Грейвз устало вздохнул.

— ...я в долгу у одного человека, который прежде всего заинтересован в твоей свободе. — С этими словами Персиваль взмахнул рукой, освобождая Геллерта от зачарованных оков, которые с тяжелым звяканьем упали на серые бетонные плиты пола, залитые свежей кровью. Потом он зачем-то добавил: — Надеюсь, тебе понравилось в этой тюрьме. Не знаю, как тебе, а мне было при...

— Звучит интересно... — Геллерт оборвал его на полуслове, затем помедлил пару секунд, чтобы подобрать нужные слова. — Возможно, ты не такой урод, каким кажешься.

На насколько секунд в комнате повисла неловкая тишина. Геллерт пару раз безуспешно пытался подняться с пола, но это удалось ему, только когда он подполз к столу, и, пачкая его кровавыми разводами, смог на него опереться. Всё это время он пытался прочитать мысли Персиваля, но или Геллерт слишком ослаб, или Грейвз на удивление хорошо освоил окклюменцию — не выдал ничего, что хранил разум. Он только одарил Геллерта возмущенным взглядом.

— Имя, мне нужно знать, кто это, — прохрипел Геллерт.

— Не могу сказать. — Персиваль покачал головой. — Ты узнаешь сам, когда придёт время. И...

В этот момент Геллерт почувствовал, как в кончиках непослушных пальцев покалывает от почти забытого ощущения магии. С трудом подняв руку, он резким толчком пригвоздил потерявшего бдительность Персиваля к стене, перекрывая ему доступ воздуха.

— Говори, — приказал он Грейвзу, который уже начинал задыхаться, и на время ослабил свою хватку, чтобы всё-таки услышать ответ. Персиваль сполз вниз по стене и, хватаясь руками за горло, начал судорожно ловить воздух.

— Гхх.. ты же хочешь отсюда выбраться? Он сказал мне освободить тебя, но я не могу сказать, кто он... — Грейвз неожиданно прервался, а потом почему-то добавил: — Это условие сделки.

— Я тебя слушаю.

— Чтобы выбраться, тебе нужно взорвать эту стену. — Он кивнул на ничем не примечательную стену за спиной Геллерта, покрытую внушительным слоем черной плесени и украшенную кодексом с уродливым гербом МАКУСА. — Я разрушил внешний антиаппарационный талисман. Второй в этой стене.

— А ты... — Геллерт вдруг почувствовал, что просто обязан задать этот вопрос. — Мое предложение всё ещё в силе. Ты можешь присоединиться к нам.

— Нет. — Грейвз покачал головой. — Я по-прежнему не разделяю твоих взглядов. К тому же я должен быть среди завалов, ведь это побег, который, прежде всего, должны повесить на тебя. Надеюсь, мы не встретимся снова. — Он зачем-то кивнул Геллерту.

— Я не горю желанием. Надеюсь, ты отбелишь свою совесть перед Пиквери. Но будь уверен, это не последняя наша встреча. Ничего личного. — На этих словах он отшвырнул Персиваля с такой силой, что тот потерял сознание и рухнул на пол, словно тряпичная кукла.

Геллерт, превозмогая боль, обернулся к стене и дал волю магии, которая всё это время ждала своего часа. Вмиг закрутился вихрь, поднявший столбы пыли, грязи и земли, сметая по кирпичикам злосчастную стену. Геллерт не без удовольствия вдохнул свежий воздух, буквально ворвавшийся в это затхлое и сырое подземелье. Путь к свободе был открыт.

***

Геллерт устало потёр глаза, стараясь не думать о прошлом. И почему он сейчас вспомнил именно о тюрьме и Грейвзе? Да, нет сомнений в том, что если бы Альбус его схватил, Геллерта могли бы упечь в ещё более неприятное место, где всё, возможно, сложилось бы куда хуже. Но у него не было планов снова возвращаться в тюрьму. К тому же во всей этой истории с побегом оставалась одна неразгаданная переменная — кто-то надоумил, нет, скорее даже вынудил пойти Персиваля на столь рискованное дело, и у Геллерта были некоторые подозрения на этот счёт.

Оглядевшись вокруг, он увидел, что солнце уже садится, подсвечивая деревья лёгким багрянцем. На лес медленно опускалась ночь, и все звери затихли, словно почувствовав её приближение. Внезапно он тоже что-то почувствовал и невольно затаил дыхание. В лесу появился ещё кто-то, кто шёл именно за ним.

 

**Часть 3. Альбус**

 

Только убедившись, что все, включая животных, живы и магглы смогут сами о себе позаботиться, Альбус позволил себе покинуть горящий цирк. Его не оставлял груз сожаления о том, что он упустил Геллерта. Но стоило только подумать об этом, как его охватило странное чувство, будто тот всё ещё где-то здесь, недалеко, прячется и выжидает. Доверившись своим ощущениям, Альбус сосредоточился, закрыл глаза и аппарировал.

Его перенесло в небольшую рощицу, судя по всему, расположенную недалеко от циркового шатра. Сквозь багряные кроны деревьев, даже несмотря на то, что уже стемнело, нельзя было увидеть полыхающий вдали огонь, но запах гари чувствовался и здесь. Альбус задался вопросом: у Геллерта была возможность уйти, аппарировать подальше отсюда, но он остался здесь. Что же могло им двигать? Каковы были его истинные мотивы?

Альбус прислушался: если Геллерт был здесь, то найти его не составит труда. В лесу довольно трудно ходить бесшумно. Можно, конечно, превратиться в дикого зверя, но, насколько Альбус помнил, Геллерт не питал особой страсти к анимагии и превратиться в кого-нибудь ему не позволяло чувство собственного достоинства. Если, конечно, спустя столько времени, Геллерт не изменил своих взглядов касательно этого вопроса.

Ждать пришлось недолго. В лесу почему-то царила полная тишина, которую нарушал только лёгкий шелест листвы. И вот где-то совсем рядом хрустнула ветка. Альбус устремился на звук. Однако Геллерт заметил, что его преследуют, и резко обернулся, выставляя вперёд палочку.

— Геллерт... ты... зря это сделал... — выпалил Альбус, резко остановившись и переводя дыхание. Нелогичность поведения Геллерта и самой ситуации почему-то стали его раздражать. Геллерт ответил наглой ухмылкой.

— Друг мой, — он наверняка специально придал этим словам больше веса, чтобы позлить Альбуса, — мне показалось, что ты предпочтёшь спасение своих дражайших магглов, и я в тебе не ошибся. Но признаюсь, что недооценил тебя. — Он раскланялся перед Альбусом, при этом не переставая наблюдать его за реакцией.

Сам же Альбус прекрасно понимал, чего добивается Геллерт. Это гнусная провокация, на которую он ни за что не поддастся и будет спокоен.

— Я знаю, чего ты хочешь от меня добиться, и не позволю тебе затуманить мвой разум, — холодно ответил он.

— С радостью послушал бы о том, чего же я добиваюсь. Очень интересно узнать твою точку зрения, но... мне кажется, или ты сейчас пытаешься сдержать свой гнев? Может, мне стоит сбежать? — Геллерт улыбнулся, а затем состроил обиженную гримасу.

— Думаю, стоит. — На этот раз Альбус, поддавшись неведомо откуда взявшемуся азарту, почему-то решил подыграть и кивнул.

Геллерт резко сорвался с места и побежал, мастерски лавируя между деревьев и перепрыгивая через поваленные стволы. Альбус по-прежнему не мог понять логики, которой следовал его старый друг. Что за глупые игры он затеял? Не может ли это быть частью какого-то плана? Возможно, это всё хитро продуманная ловушка. Но он решил рискнуть и, глубоко вздохнув, последовал за Геллертом, на ходу выстреливая заклятиями, которые незамедлительно к нему возвращались.

Иногда возникало чувство, что «самый опасный волшебник современности» может предугадывать будущее — какое бы заклинание ни применил Альбус, оно тут же отлетало в сторону, расщепляя в труху деревья, или же отражалось в самого Альбуса.

Где-то в глубине души он рискнул предположить, что дело может быть не самих заклятиях и даже не в мастерстве. Они чувствовали друг друга настолько тонко, что могли с легкостью предугадать, какой шаг каждый их них сделает в следующий момент. Удивительно, но почему-то эта связь оказалась такой крепкой, что не разорвалась даже спустя столько лет. Это могло бы объяснить тот факт, что Альбусу было достаточно лишь сосредоточиться, чтобы почувствовать, что Геллерт находится рядом.

Альбус бежал изо всех сил, по-прежнему не понимая, что же затеял Геллерт. Никакая мистическая связь не могла объяснить того, что сейчас происходит. В этой местности можно было без труда аппарировать, но Геллерт явно чего-то ждал, другого объяснения этому глупому представлению с погоней просто не было.

Вдруг Геллерт остановился. Альбус на мгновение замер, но быстро понял — лесистая местность заканчивалась резким обрывом. Продолжать погоню было бессмысленно. Как такой гениальный стратег мог не учесть этого факта? Как и того, что отсюда только два выхода — или прыгать вниз, или аппарировать куда подальше. И похоже, что Геллерт явно не собирался использовать первый вариант: он обернулся к Альбусу и наконец-то попытался аппарировать. Обычно этот процесс происходит мгновенно, но почему-то у Геллерта это выходило достаточно медленно — в самый раз для того, чтобы Альбус, ведомый какой-то нечеловеческой силой, прыгнул и успел ухватиться за полы плаща своего заклятого друга.

При аппарации они вцепились в друг друга, словно два дворовых кота в драке, и единым клубком куда-то приземлились, отпрыгивая в разные стороны. Альбус огляделся и мгновенно схватился за ближайшую балку, чтобы сохранить равновесие — они находились в сотнях метрах от земли, среди многочисленных перекладин Эйфелевой башни. Где-то внизу поблескивали огни вечернего Парижа и открывалась потрясающая панорама на городские виды, однако времени полюбоваться у них не было. Альбус ни разу не поднимался на Эйфелеву башню. Он и представить себе не мог, что наверху может быть очень ветрено, настолько, что приходилось прикладывать немалые усилия для того, чтобы просто устоять на ногах. Однако он не был намерен останавливаться. Особенно сейчас, когда у него есть реальная возможность схватить Геллерта. Это явно не было частью какого-то большого плана, Геллерт не мог ожидать, что Альбус аппарирует вместе с ним, и, весьма вероятно, он всего лишь выбрал случайное место. Ситуация набирала интересные обороты.

Он посмотрел на своего друга — тот стоял на противоположном конце перекладины и внимательно наблюдал за каждым шагом Альбуса, точно так же изо всех сил стараясь удержать равновесие. Не теряя времени, Альбус, ведомый всё тем же не желавшим с ним расставаться азартом, что охватил его ещё в лесу, начал первым. Его заклятия были мощными, и он не давал своему сопернику возможности передохнуть или сбежать — одно неправильное движение, и заклятие попадёт в Геллерта, который сейчас почему-то только ставил щиты и отражал всё, что летело в него. Заклинания разноцветными вспышками отскакивали от серого металла башни и угрожающе раскаляли сталь. Альбус наступал с бешеной скоростью. В какой-то момент он настолько увлёкся, что совершенно потерял бдительность, поверив в своё преимущество. Но Геллерт по-прежнему не был намерен сдаваться без боя и ответил заклинанием огромной мощи. Отражая его, Альбус был отброшен назад и... вдруг почувствовал, что нога соскользнула с перекладины. Набирая скорость, он начал падать вниз.

В тот же миг Геллерт с нечеловеческой скоростью подлетел к краю, схватил Альбуса за руку и затащил обратно... а потом вдруг притянул к себе и обнял.

— Я держу тебя... — хрипло выдохнул он.

Альбус окончательно перестал понимать смысл всего происходящего этим вечером. Он был смущен, потрясён и одновременно напуган. Хватка Геллерта была настолько крепкой, что он вполне мог бы душить людей своими объятиями. Не без удовольствия отметив про себя, что что за столько лет эта черта тоже осталась неизменной, Альбус только и смог неубедительно произнести:

— Я мог бы аппарировать...

Геллерт никак не отреагировал на это заявление. Альбус почувствовал, как сильно колотится сердце Геллерта и как он тяжело дышит. Похоже, не оставалось другого выхода, кроме как обнять того в ответ, чтобы успокоить. Они стояли так долго, прежде чем решились разомкнуть объятия. Вечер принял неожиданный оборот. Сейчас им нужно было поговорить, и определенно это было бы самым здравым решением за весь день.

 

**Часть 4. Геллерт**

 

Если бы ему сказали о том, что однажды он окажется в настолько нелепом и странном положении, он бы точно не поверил. И наверняка бы заставил страдать того, кто осмелится с ним жестоко пошутить. Но сейчас всё было именно так — нелепо, странно и даже как-то... неправильно. И он ничего не мог с собой поделать.

Было бы глупо отказываться признавать, что Альбус Дамблдор — его единственная слабость. Единственный человек, смерти которого он не может допустить. Даже спустя столько лет. И пусть они уже давно находятся по разные стороны баррикад, а пропасть между ними можно сравнить разве что с океаном, разделяющим Америку и Англию.

Он осознал эту истину, только чуть не потеряв Альбуса, и неважно, что он мог бы аппарировать...

Продолжать глупый поединок было бесполезно, да Геллерту и не хотелось тратить силы понапрасну. Надо же потом как-то отсюда выбираться. Убрав палочку, он решил привести свои мысли в порядок и сел на балку, которая под напором ветра уже успела остыть от жара отскочивших в неё заклятий. Краем глаза он увидел, что Альбус решил присесть рядом. Вот только обсуждать произошедшее у Геллерта не было ни малейшего желания. Невидящим взглядом он смотрел на раскинувшуюся перед ними умопомрачительную панораму Парижа — и не замечал её. Все его мысли сейчас были далеко: он обдумывал одну из своих теорий, которую только подпитали все происходящие события. Насколько высока вероятность того, что Альбус мог быть причастен к организации его побега из тюрьмы?

***

С момента побега прошло некоторое время. Для Геллерта это были тяжелые дни, однако не существовало ничего такого, с чем бы он не смог справиться. На удивление, его люди хорошо постарались и в точности выполнили изначальный приказ: если с ним что-то случится, не соваться на выручку, а позволить ему решить проблемы самому.

К счастью, всё для бегства из Америки было подготовлено заранее, и после появления Геллерта в штабе можно было незамедлительно переместиться через портал в Европу. Им всем повезло — телепортируйся они хоть на минуту позже, их ждала бы неприятная встреча с мракоборцами МАКУСА, которые шли за Геллертом по пятам, словно ищейки за раненым зверем. Но мракоборцы смогли найти только заброшенный дом на окраине Нью-Йорка, в котором, по всей видимости, давно никто не жил. К тому же на них чуть не обвалилась ветхая крыша.

Мадам Пиквери была в бешенстве. По крайней мере, об этом можно было судить, разглядывая воинственное выражение её лица на колдографиях множества американских и европейских магических газет, со страниц которых она демонстрировала свой злобный оскал. Она грозила Геллерту всеми мыслимыми и немыслимыми карами. Но поддержки мировых лидеров она уже лишилась, потерпев за всю свою карьеру президента уже второе грандиозное фиаско. Только ленивый не осуждал её. Но Геллерту не было никакого дела до того, что будет дальше с госпожой Президентом. Из газетных статей ему стало известно, что Грейвз всё-таки выжил. Возможно, когда-нибудь он изменит своё решение. Было бы весьма любопытно увидеть его в своих рядах. Но это были всего лишь теории. Геллерт прекрасно понимал, что Грейвз, идя на поводу у своих слабостей, никогда не согласится.

Париж встретил Геллерта ласковым осенним солнцем, не слишком жарким, в отличие от лета, но и не таким скупым, как зимой, загадочным шелестом опадающих ярких листьев и потрясающими городскими пейзажами. Буквально всё здесь выглядело и даже пахло иначе, чем в окутанном дымом и смрадом индустриальном Нью-Йорке. Смена обстановки не могла не радовать. Всё-таки Европа всегда нравилась ему больше, чем непонятная и самобытная Америка.

Только вот Геллерт был не в состоянии по достоинству оценить красоты Парижа. Сейчас он не мог оценить ровным счётом ничего. К счастью, им предстояло обосноваться здесь надолго, ведь нужно было прийти в себя после двойного побега. Ему наняли лучших колдомедиков, которые уж точно умели держать язык за зубами.

После этого Геллерт был вынужден провести без сна несколько долгих и мучительных дней в огромной гостиной, обставленной дорогой резной мебелью. Нужно было время, чтобы срослись его кости и исцелились многие последствия пребывания в небольшом персональном аду. Сторонники Геллерта предпочли обходить гостиную стороной, ведь все знали, что в такие моменты лучше не попадаться ему на глаза, если только вы не хотите свести счеты с жизнью. Не раз им приходилось слышать его ужасающий рёв и многочисленные изощрённые проклятия, значение которых они не могли понять, явно адресованные Персивалю Грейвзу и наверняка способные перелететь через океан, чтобы поразить свою цель.

Итак, можно сказать, что первые дни пребывания группировки во Франции были омрачены для всех: начиная со сторонников Геллерта и заканчивая лечившими его волшебниками, которым, к слову, только каким-то чудом удалось не попасть под проклятия, выжить и даже не лишиться рассудка.

Только к концу первой недели Геллерт наконец смог вздохнуть свободно, без боли. И даже отпустил перепуганных колдомедиков, щедро оплатив их работу. Однако его преследовало такое дикое чувство усталости, что исцелить его мог лишь здоровый и крепкий сон.

Он поспешил удалиться в комнату, которую выбрал для себя в первые минуты нахождения в доме. С трудом, но без чьей-либо помощи поднявшись по лестнице, украшенной персидским красным ковром, на второй этаж, он повернул налево и, толкнув одну из дверей, оказался в просторной комнате. Здесь всё было таким, как ему нравилось: много воздуха, приятные глазу, но неброские цвета, гардины насыщенного зеленого цвета, небольшая ванная, отделанная зеленым мрамором того же оттенка, что и гардины, окно с чудесным видом на сад и, конечно же, огромная кровать в углу комнаты.

Усилием воли Геллерт загнал себя в ванную перед тем, как лечь спать. Раздевшись, он придирчиво посмотрел на себя в большое напольное зеркало.

Ну и видок был у него! Темные круги под глазами, свежие и старые шрамы по всему телу, болезненная худоба, поменявшие цвет глаза, выцветшие от темных заклятий волосы. Геллерт усмехнулся, глядя на самого себя. Он уже и не помнил, как выглядел раньше. Это уже давно стало неважно. Вся эта видимость — лишь плата за настоящее могущество.

Наполнив ванну теплой водой, он залез в неё и позволил себе на мгновение расслабиться. Сейчас у него появилась хорошая возможность подумать о том, что же в действительности произошло в тюрьме МАКУСА. Правда, нить мысли почему-то всё время ускользала от него. Голова начинала кружиться от противных ароматов, которые французские парфюмеры зачем-то подмешивают в мыло. Геллерт успел только подумать о том, что чёртовы французы не упустят возможность сделать свои духи настолько вонючими, как его разум унесло куда-то далеко.

Как и тогда, в Нью-Йорке, он был только наблюдателем, стоявшим в стороне. Вот он оставил еле живого Грейвза умирать. Когда вокруг них сомкнулась тьма, в глазах Персиваля читался уже не наигранный, а первобытный и естественный страх смерти, но во тьме послышались чьи-то шаги. Геллерт прислушался. Это были шаги одного человека, но их эхо отдавалось во тьме слишком сильно — можно было подумать , что идут двое. Из мрака вынырнула высокая и нескладная фигура, которая присела возле Персиваля и стала ему что-то нашептывать.

Геллерт без особого труда узнал ученика Альбуса, Ньюта Скамандера. Но что он мог предложить Грейвзу? Вдруг фигура Ньюта будто раздвоилась, за ним словно стоял кто-то более могущественный, кто-то, по-видимому, решивший скрыть ото всех свою причастность и действовать через других. Геллерт почему-то улыбнулся — он знал только одного человека, способного на такие хитрые ходы. Хотя в глубине души ему почему-то очень хотелось ошибиться.

От собственных мыслей его отвлек тот факт, что он стоял по колено в воде, которая начинала стремительно прибывать. Вот уже фигуры Грейвза и Ньюта подернулись дымкой и исчезли во мраке, а вода тем временем накрыла Геллерта с головой. И тут он понял: пора просыпаться.

Резким движением он схватился за края ванны и вынырнул из водного плена, жадно глотая воздух и рассыпая искрящиеся на свету капли по полу. Голова гудела, но происходящее постепенно начало складываться в определённую картину. Геллерт встал, осторожно шагнул через бортик ванны на мокрый кафель, завернулся в пушистое полотенце и направился к кровати.

Он никогда не любил спать, ведь с самого детства видел во сне странные картины, которые со временем сбывались. Геллерт понял не сразу, что во сне он может видеть будущее, которое никогда не сбудется, и прошлое, которого никогда не было. Обладая даром предвидения, можно избежать неприятностей, но он спасает далеко не всегда, и не всегда что-то свыше посылает нужные видения. Чаще всего это только запутывает, а иногда не хочется видеть сны вовсе. Может быть, в Нью-Йорке это и было полезно, но сейчас ему всего лишь хотелось отдохнуть.

Переодевшись в полосатую пижаму пастельных тонов и бросив в сторону мокрое полотенце, Геллерт забрался в кровать, которая показалась ему слишком мягкой, настолько, что он буквально чувствовал, как проваливается и падает вниз, в объятия сновидений. Хоть он и не желал этого, во сне ему явился Альбус, который шел куда-то через поля. Высокие колосья, сделавшиеся багряными в лучах закатного солнца, нежно касались его пальто, птицы порхали у него над головой и беззаботно щебетали. Однако Альбус не был в гармонии с этой природой, он был зол и быстрым шагом направлялся к возвышающемуся вдали черному силуэту здания.

Досмотреть этот сон Геллерт не смог. Ему не хотелось видеть, чем всё закончится, он предчувствовал это как возможный вариант развития событий. Ему не хотелось знать. Ему было страшно.

Он не знал, сколько времени проспал, но когда он встал с кровати, за окном уже смеркалось, а внизу его ждали верные сторонники. У них были новости для Геллерта. Альбус Дамблдор приехал в Париж.

***

От размышлений его оторвал Альбус, всё-таки решивший спросить, что здесь в действительности произошло.

 

**Часть 5. Альбус**

 

Геллерт аккуратно спрятал палочку, закутался в плащ и сел на балку, делая вид, что очень внимательно наблюдает за тем, как гаснут и снова зажигаются огни вечернего Парижа. Альбус последовал его примеру и приселрядом. На некоторое время в воздухе повисло неловкое молчание, которые прерывало разве что завывание ветра, приносившее откуда-то звуки шарманки и французских песен.

— Мне показалось, или ты сейчас не в лучшей форме? — прервал молчание Альбус, всем видом выражая беспокойство.

Геллерт ответил не сразу, и на какое-то мгновение Альбусу показалось, что тот не желает ни о чём говорить.

— Я бы посмотрел на тебя, если бы ты провел несколько лет в тюрьме МАКУСА, — сказал он неохотно, по-прежнему продолжая смотреть куда-то вниз. К удивлению Альбуса, не было никаких едких и издевательских ухмылок. Его лицо не выражало абсолютно ничего. — Я бы сказал, что мы с ними ничем не отличаемся друг от друга, но то, что они делают со своими заключенными... Их методы считаются законными.

— Я догадывался, но, согласись, ты заслужил этого. Грейвз, например, до сих пор не может оправиться от вашего знакомства.

Геллерт только мрачно посмотрел на Альбуса.

— Они могли и догадаться. До сих пор не могу поверить, что в МАКУСА все настолько тупые. Особенно их президент. Но, признаться честно, Грейвз меня удивил.

— Вот как, — Альбус улыбнулся, — люди из МАКУСА отличаются умом и сообразительностью. Я тоже не сразу поверил, что они все купились на твою импровизацию. Что же касается Грейвза, он — ужасный зануда, а ты привнес в его образ что-то новое.

— Зануда не меньше тебя, Альбус. Уж поверь мне на слово. Да и Пиквери не оценила моего артистизма. Но Грейвз...

— Хм? — Альбус с интересом посмотрел на Геллерта.

— Ты же знаешь!

— Что я знаю?

— Знаешь, как я сбежал из тюрьмы. Как всё было на самом деле. Что за сделку ты заключил с Грейвзом?

Альбус сделал удивлённое лицо.

— Я не в курсе, знаю только, что ты сломал стену и сбежал. И не было никаких сделок!

— Альбус! Хватит прикидываться, я знаю, что это ложь! — не выдержал Геллерт.

Альбус устало потёр переносицу. Геллерт был прав, он лгал. Лгал прежде всего самому себе, скрывая чувства за маской безразличия и увлеченности вещами, которые никак не могли относиться к делу. Он был здесь отнюдь не из-за того, что его заставили участвовать в заседаниях. Он был здесь ради Геллерта, ради того, чтобы узнавать о нём всю самую новую информацию из надежных источников. Но такой удачи, как встретить его самого вживую, он предвидеть не мог.

— Скажем так... — Он немного помедлил. — Я оказал ему одну услугу, точнее, это сделал Ньют по моей просьбе. Когда Грейвза никто не мог найти, я подсказал, как это можно сделать. Но Грейвз уже оплатил свой долг. Он мне ничего не должен.

— Зачем? — Геллерт был откровенно удивлён. — Я — опасный преступник, Альбус. Ты же это понимаешь лучше других!

— Геллерт, — Альбус был абсолютно серьёзен, — я верю, что для тебя ещё не всё потеряно.

— Ха! — Геллерт отвернулся и снова сделал вид, что панорама Парижа ему намного интереснее Альбуса. — Могу тебя заверить, что ты — идиот.

Альбус улыбнулся.

— Видимо, так оно и есть, раз я всё ещё в тебя верю. Лучше расскажи мне, зачем ты следил за мной в цирке? Ведь ты не собирался убивать магглов, верно?

Геллерт вздохнул.

— Это выглядит глупо, но... Так вышло, что ты оказался здесь, в Париже...

— И ты искал со мной встречи? Хочешь что-то мне сказать? — Альбус внимательно посмотрел на Геллерта. Тот почему-то помедлил с ответом.

— Я всего лишь наблюдал. Не был уверен, что ты меня выслушаешь. Столько лет прошло...

— Думаю, я не хочу говорить об этом... — Альбус прервал его, предугадывая тему разговора.

— Нет... — Геллерт резко повернулся к Альбусу. — Ты не знаешь, что я хочу сказать, и даже не пытаешься меня выслушать!

Альбус вздохнул, размышляя о том, что, возможно, действительно стоит уступить. Больше всего на свете он боялся услышать правду о том, что же на самом деле произошло много лет назад в тот роковой день.

— У тебя есть ровно минута...

— Как мило с твоей стороны. — Было видно, что Геллерту весьма неловко говорить о таком. — Я всего лишь хотел извиниться, мне действительно очень жаль. Вы обвиняете меня, но я не знаю, кто это сделал. Я не хотел её смерти, и это правда. В отличие от твоего брата, она всегда относилась ко мне очень тепло.

Альбус прикрыл глаза. Никто не знает, от чьего заклятия погибла его сестра. Все эти годы он винил только Геллерта, стараясь забыть страшную правду о том, что с тем же успехом он и сам мог быть убийцей. Было странно слышать такое именно от Геллерта.

— Я вижу, что тюрьма пошла тебе на пользу.

— Да, — Геллерт хмыкнул, — я стал слишком сентиментальным.

В воздухе снова повисла неловкая пауза. Воспользовавшись моментом, Альбус решил перевести тему на то, что его интересовало больше. То, что произошло сегодня.

— И всё-таки... — Он взглянул на Геллерта. — Зачем ты затеял эту дурацкую погоню? И что за фокусы с аппарацией?

Геллерт вдруг посмотрел на свои руки. Было видно, что он тщательно обдумывает, что сказать и стоит ли вообще отвечать на этот вопрос.

— Как тебе это объяснить. Похоже, что я слишком долго был в тюрьме и всё ещё не успел восстановиться.

— И твоя магия иногда ослабевает? — продолжил за него Альбус.

— Вроде того. Видимо, мне повезло, что получилось с первого раза развалить стену и аппарировать без приключений.

— Тебе нужен перерыв. Сегодня ты впечатлил меня своим растением, но я знаю, как много сил нужно для таких заклятий. — Альбус всерьёз обеспокоился.

Геллерт фыркнул.

— Я разберусь в этом сам. А теперь... мне пора. — Геллерт поднялся и встал на краю балки, явно собираясь аппарировать. — Прощай, Альбус.

— Геллерт, постой! — Альбус поднялся, схватил его за руку и притянул к себе. Геллерт попытался было вырваться, но Альбус держал его крепко.

— Что ты творишь?! — возмутился Геллерт.

Альбус только улыбнулся и прошептал ему на ухо:

— Просто доверься мне.

Затем он сделал шаг в пустоту, и они аппарировали.

 

**Часть 6. Геллерт**

 

Они оказались в светлой комнате, и Геллерт приземлился на мягкую кровать, которая успела отпружинить его прежде, чем сверху свалился Альбус. Впрочем, он быстро сориентировался в пространстве и сел рядом.

Геллерт посчитал намёк Альбуса недвусмысленным, однако сопротивления оказывать не стал. Во время погони и дуэли на Эйфелевой башне он потратил слишком много сил, и сейчас был скорее благодарен Альбусу за внезапное похищение. Самостоятельно аппарировать он бы точно не смог, и его попытка казалась дурацкой даже ему самому, а просить Альбуса перенести его в убежище группировки было бы верхом глупости. Властям его точно не сдадут, почему-то он был в этом абсолютно уверен. Так что сейчас Геллерту не оставалось ничего, кроме как полностью довериться Альбусу и следить за тем, что же будет происходить дальше.

— Где мы? — спросил он, приподнимаясь на кровати.

— В моём номере, — ответил Альбус, с интересом наблюдавший за ним всё это время.

— Зачем ты притащил меня сюда? — Почему-то встать с кровати было выше его сил, и Альбус услужливо протянул ему руку, чтобы помочь.

— Разве ты сам не догадываешься? — Он посмотрел Геллерту в глаза, когда тот наконец-то смог смог сесть с его помощью. — Ты измотан, я понял, что ты не сможешь никуда аппарировать. Максимум на что ты был способен — свалиться с этой дурацкой башни.

— Ты всё не так понял...

— Что я понял не так? — не унимался Альбус. — Ты же знаешь, что я тебя не выдам, да и никому в голову не придёт искать тебя здесь! Геллерт, — он положил руки ему на плечи, — хоть раз уйми свою гордость и просто дай о тебе позаботиться! Я обещаю, что не сделаю тебе ничего пло...

Альбус всегда слишком много болтал. В этом не было ничего страшного, но слушать его было уже выше сил Геллерта. Воспользовавшись моментом, он обнял Альбуса, нежно накрыл его губы своими и поцеловал.

От Альбуса пахло кофе, карамелью и сильной гарью. Всё было не так, как тогда, много лет назад, да и они стали другими. Возможно, их чувства друг к другу тоже изменились, но никто из них не мог отрицать, что сегодня между ними снова что-то возникло.

Когда они наконец-то прервались и смогли выдохнуть, Альбус не упустил возможности ехидно заметить:

— Видимо, революция полностью овладела тобой, так что просто не остаётся времени на личную жизнь?

— Альбус, ты ничего не понимаешь в революции. — Геллерт почему-то совсем не обиделся, наоборот, шутка Альбуса пришлась ему по вкусу.

— Понимаю или нет, но я обещал тебе помочь. Давай-ка пройдём в гостиную, — Альбус ловко закинул руку Геллерта себе на плечо и помог подняться с кровати, — у меня есть несколько зелий, которые смогут тебе помочь.

***

Геллерт проснулся оттого, что в комнате стало слишком светло. Удивительно, но сегодня ему ничего не приснилось. Приподнявшись на мягкой кровати, он сонно потёр глаза, припоминая, где находится, что произошло вчера и почему на нём нет одежды. Мерлинова борода, что же на самом деле случилось вечером?!

Геллерт прикрыл глаза и откинулся на подушку, вспоминая события вчерашнего дня. Он был всё в том же номере Альбуса, похитившего его и перенёсшего сюда после того, как Геллерт решил за ним проследить. Да, эта идея была неудачной, ведь в итоге всё вылилось в сгоревший цирк, погоню в лесу, дуэль на Эйфелевой башне и временную неспособность Геллерта к нормальному колдовству. Он глубоко вздохнул. Слишком много идиотских событий за один день.

То, что произошло после поцелуя с Альбусом, он помнил уже не так хорошо. Тот пообещал дать ему какие-то жизненно важные зелья, однако они оказались настолько мерзкими на вкус, что Альбусу пришлось доставать бутылку огневиски и подливать его Геллерту. Ведь выпить необходимые зелья всё-таки было нужно. И, похоже, он действительно выпил слишком много, о чем свидетельствовала гудящая голова. Но, вопреки всем ожиданиям, он чувствовал себя гораздо лучше, чем вчера.

Но как он добрался до постели? Что было дальше? Геллерт поморщился, пытаясь вспомнить и одновременно прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям: судя по всему, то, о чём он подумал, действительно произошло.

Пришлось немного сконцентрироваться, и он почувствовал, как, словно пробираясь сквозь густой туман, начинает вспоминать, что же именно случилось...

***

Кажется, огневиски и зелья действительно сыграли с ним злую шутку: выпивая очередную склянку лечебного зелья (жидкости в них были различными по цвету и густоте), которые Альбус беспрерывно доставал из своего — похоже, бездонного — саквояжа, Геллерт становился всё более благосклонным. Он пытался мило шутить, перекидываться с Альбусом томными взглядами и даже делал недвусмысленные намёки. Проще говоря, вёл себя как влюблённый четырнадцатилетний мальчишка, который совсем потерял голову в присутствии предмета своего обожания.

Когда все зелья были выпиты, как и огневиски, Альбус с интересом посмотрел на него. Должно быть, в этот момент он выглядел очень глупо. Но не мог ли этот хитрец подсунуть ему любовное зелье? Всё возможно. Однако Геллерт не мог отрицать и того, что ему самому этого хотелось с того момента, как Альбус перенёс их сюда.

Встав со своего стула, тот перекинул руку Геллерта себе через плечо и помог подняться с небольшой кушетки. Честно говоря, в тот момент Геллерт уже полулежал, но спать почему-то совершенно не хотелось. Возможно, это было каким-то странным эффектом, полученным от одновременного потребления такого большого количества зелий.

— Мерлин... Геллерт, тебе нужно поспать, — строго заявил Альбус, — в твоём состоянии очень важно больше отдыхать и ни в коем случае не перегружать себя лишним колдовством.

— Да, конечно... — протянул Геллерт в ответ, а затем решил воспользоваться моментом, придвинулся ближе и тихо прошептал Альбусу на ухо: — Но только если ты составишь мне компанию.

— Геллерт... — Альбус вздохнул. — Мне кажется, что тебе нужно просто выспаться. И ничего более. — С этими словами он бережно усадил его на кровать.

Геллерт посмотрел на него полным обиды взглядом, схватил за руку и с неизвестно откуда взявшейся силой потянул, да так, что Альбус упал прямо на него.

— Вот так, — заявил он, заключая Альбуса в объятия и прижимая к себе. — Я отказываюсь тебя слушать, если ты не выполнишь одно моё желание.

— И чего же ты хочешь? — спросил Альбус с неподдельным интересом, глядя Геллерту в глаза.

— О, — Геллерт торжествующе улыбнулся, — сущий пустяк. Тебя. Полностью.

На этих словах он прильнул к его губам. В тот же миг на него нахлынули полузабытые воспоминания из прошлого. Когда-то давно, много лет назад, они были очень близки, и тогда им казалось, что они не расстанутся никогда. Всё это уже утеряно безвозвратно, но чувство, которые они оба так долго принимали за ненависть, никуда не делось. И прямо сейчас у них есть возможность пусть не вернуть то, что было, но построить что-то новое. И неважно, на чьей стороне они сражаются и что с ними будет дальше.

Альбус целовался всё так же потрясающе как и раньше, но стоило признать, что Геллерт и сам никогда не уступал ему. Правда, в этот раз всё почему-то было по-другому. Геллерт чувствовал, что тает под теплыми губами и прикосновениями Альбуса, который уже освобождал его от одежды и одновременно успевал раздеваться сам.

— Подумай хорошо, Геллерт, — вдруг строго произнёс он, уже почти раздевшись, — ты действительно этого хочешь? — И он вскинул брови, намекая на текущее положение вещей.

— Да, Мерлин тебя подери! — взвыл Геллерт, чувствуя, как при виде полуголого Альбуса у него встаёт.

— Хорошо... — Альбус улыбнулся. — Но учти, что я делаю это лишь потому, что ты попросил.

Он залез на постель, освобождаясь от остатков одежды, и, воспользовавшись ситуацией, навис над Геллертом, вновь целуя его. Когда их тела соприкоснулись, Альбус грубо прервал поцелуй и перевернул Геллерта так, что тот уткнулся лицом в подушку, а затем вошёл в него. Геллерт застонал, выгибаясь под Альбусом.

Обычно у них всё происходило в точности наоборот. Судя по всему, Альбус решил взять реванш и отомстить ему таким оригинальным способом. Хотя, если честно, Геллерт даже не был против “получить по заслугам” именно таким путём.

Альбус двигался ритмично, то ускоряясь, то замедляясь, заставляя Геллерта стонать ещё сильнее и хвататься за спинку кровати. Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока сам Альбус с блаженным стоном не кончил. Затем его руки нежно скользнули по бедрам Геллерта, и он прижал его к себе, приподнимая с постели.

Пристроив свою голову на плече Геллерта так, что тот мог чувствовать его жаркое дыхание, Альбус обхватил его член ладонью и стал повторять точно такие же ритмичные движения. Геллерт прикрыл глаза, получая наслаждение от объятий Альбуса и при этом постанывая, пока сам не кончил и не обмяк в его руках.

— Твоё желание исполнено, — нежно сказал Альбус, одним взмахом палочки убрав с кровати все следы их маленького преступления. —Теперь тебе нужно поспать.

— Признаюсь честно, ты меня хорошенько наказал, — улыбнулся Геллерт в ответ, устраиваясь в кровати поудобнее и накрываясь одеялом. — Теперь я точно смогу спать спокойно.

Прежде чем он провалился в забытьё, Альбус снова нежно его поцеловал и заботливо укутал, словно несмышлённого маленького ребенка.

***

— Ох, Мерлин... — застонал Геллерт, натягивая на себя одеяло. Ему стало неловко перед Альбусом за неспособность контролировать собственные желания. Не хотелось бы, чтобы всё закончилось так, как в прошлый раз.

Самого Альбуса в постели уже не было. Возможно, он уже отправился на заседание совета, о котором упоминал. Оглядевшись вокруг в поисках своей одежды — как оказалось, висевшей на спинке одного из стульев у противоположной стены, — Геллерт оценил убранство номера при дневном свете и пришёл к выводу, что всё-таки их с Альбусом вкусы были совершенно разными. Об этом говорил хотя бы тот факт, что спальня наполнялась светом каждый раз, когда в окно заглядывало неяркое осеннее солнце, а шторы были намеренно аккуратно отодвинуты и собраны толстыми канатами с огромными золотыми кистями. Очень предусмотрительно со стороны Альбуса.

Одевшись и посетив ванную, Геллерт вышел в гостиную, где, к его удивлению, за большим круглым столом сидел Альбус. Перед ним возвышались аккуратные стопки бумаг. Наверное, это были какие-то секретные документы, возможно, планы расположения убежища или другие стратегически важные сведения. Геллерт насторожился. Альбус, в свою очередь, даже и не думал прятать что-либо, лишь улыбнулся и заботливо заметил:

— Ты выглядишь лучше. Хочешь чаю?

Геллерт почему-то смутился, снова вспоминая о том, что произошло между ними этой ночью. Ему хотелось спросить об этом у Альбуса, но почему-то так просто он этого сделать не мог.

— Я бы выпил кофе, — сказал он, отодвигая стул с золотистой бархатной обивкой и садясь напротив Альбуса.

— Ты уверен? Здесь подают такой чудесный чай... — Альбус взмахнул палочкой и снова погрузился в изучение бумаг. В тот же миг на столе появилась белая фарфоровая чашка, а парящий в воздухе такой же белый кофейник аккуратно наполнил её до краев. Рядом с чашкой откуда-то возникли вазочка с сахаром и сливки. — А вот я буду чай.

— Англичане не упустят возможности устроить себе файф-о-клок, — хмыкнул Геллерт. — Я думал, ты отправился на заседание.

— Нет... — Альбус помедлил, видимо, раздумывая, стоит ли пояснять ситуацию. — Делегация МАКУСА ожидает ещё одного волшебника. Мы не можем начать без него.

— Не Грейвза ли случаем? — оживился Геллерт.

— Всё может быть. — Альбус пожал плечами. — Но не думаю, что он горит желанием с тобой встретиться.

— Рано или поздно придётся. — Геллерт засмеялся, рассчитывая в уме, как можно было бы отомстить Персивалю, на что Альбус, украдкой наблюдающий из-за бумаг, снова улыбнулся.

— Сначала тебе нужно прийти в форму. И желательно без огневиски. От него ты становишься чересчур романтичным. Особенно в постели.

От такого замечания Геллерт чуть не опрокинул на себя чашку с кофе. Похоже, Альбуса действительно это забавляло.

— Альбус, довольно! — не выдержал Геллерт. От его ярости аккуратные стопки листов разлетелись со стола в разные стороны. — Я не знаю, что за игру ты затеял, но ты не добьёшься того, чтобы я отступил!

В ответ Альбус пронзительно посмотрел на него. На секунду Геллерту показалось, что его видят насквозь. Все его планы, прошлые, будущие и те, которые он держит в голове сейчас. Невольно вспомнился тот самый сон с Альбусом и высокой башней вдалеке. Внутри всё похолодело. Насколько возможен такой ход событий?

— Геллерт, успокойся. Я прекрасно понимаю, что сейчас тебя невозможно вытащить из тьмы, которой ты себя окружил. — Голос Альбуса был абсолютно спокойным. Геллерт представил, что именно таким тоном он объясняет наиболее непонятливым ученикам Хогвартса, что такое настоящая трансфигурация. — Тебе не выбраться, пока ты сам не поймешь, насколько далеко зашел. Но...

— Хм? — Геллерт насторожился.

— Как я говорил, я в тебя верю. Не всё ещё потеряно. И я смогу помочь...

— Пожалуй, мне пора, Альбус. Жаль, что ты не смог меня поймать. — Геллерт встал и подошел к высокому окну гостиной.

— Ну, я думаю, что не упущу тебя в следующий раз, — мягко ответил Альбус.

— В следующий раз... — повторил Геллерт и неожиданно резко обернулся. Альбус стоял за его спиной.

— Знаешь... — Ладонью он коснулся щеки Геллерта, и тот почувствовал, как вся ярость мгновенно куда-то ушла. — Пока я в городе, ты всегда можешь ко мне прийти. Буду рад тебя видеть.

— Я... — Геллерт опустил глаза, снова почувствовав себя виноватым за вспышки гнева. — Я вернусь. Вечером.

На этих словах он аппарировал.

 

**Эпилог. Альбус**

 

Стоя у окна, в которое только что смотрел Геллерт, Альбус вертел в руках палочку и размышлял о том, что в действительности ни один из его методов воздействия на Геллерте не сработал. Тот упорно рушил один план за другим, не позволяя себя спасти. Но Альбус не из тех, кто готов сдаться так просто. Если потребуется вырвать Геллерта силой из скользких лап тьмы, что ж, он сделает это. Даже если придётся пожертвовать собой. Нельзя потерять его снова.


End file.
